starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Providence
A Merc Group and mining Corporation founded and lead by Miranda Moonbeam. The Merc side of things offer their services to those who can't normally afford protection at some of the lowest prices seen. This is done by only asking for enough to cover the cost of maintenance fees and wages for the troops they provide. The number of troops, ships and equipment is stated in the contract. The mining operation mostly deals in the mining of Antimatter, which has a number of applications, mostly in capital ship reactors and engine fuel. The funds generated by the mining operations were mostly used to maintain the merc side of the Organization. Providence's merc forces were downsized roughly a year before before the Battle of Coruscant with the 3rd death star. To date only Moon Shadow and Thunder Child operate under the Providence flag. Their prices have increased and Miranda keeps a steady watch on their income, supplementing it with her own wealth if need be. At this point the mining income were then used to expand on their operations into other avenues other then Antimatter. As of late 18 ABY Providence has been building up its merc forces again, with the purchase of newly modified Shrike-class Combat Frigates, additional TIE Guards and recalling a large number of previous members back. Plans are underway to also open up recruitment. Troopers Ranger Rangers make up the bulk of the ground ponders. While there are different divisions for different environments they are all trained in the same form of combat. They are proficient marks men as well as in hand to hand. Individuals may be trained in heavy weapons if they so wish it. They use a simple plasteel over ceramic armor that will generally save a person from a fatal shot. Their helmets have contain a number of gadgets that aid them on the battle field, such as comms, infrared and low light sights, range finder and others depending on mission role. These guys mostly make use of Blaster pistols, rifles and attachments as well as combat knifes, unless trained to use a heavy weapon of any type. The Rangers are the only troops found in Providence now, serving in fewer numbers on board the two Victory star cruisers. Commando Providence Special forces, some times the best defense is to rob the enemy its ability to attack. These guys are sent into enemy territory for espionage and/or sabotage. They are trained in stealth and advanced combat tactics and skills. They make use of the same type of armor the Rangers use but are allowed to customize them as they see fit. Many end up being categorize as light Powered Armor when finished. These guys employ special silenced slug throwers ranging from pistols to Sniper rifles. Why slug throwers? Because not many in the galaxy would know the sound of a silenced one if it went off right next to them, unlike a silenced blaster weapon. While these troops had been "decommissioned" during the down sizing of Providence, many of these commandos now return after years of further experience as bounty hunters, private security and even personal body guards. Ground Vehicles WLO-5 speeder tank These tanks make up the bulk of Providence's armor core. They make use of a few after market upgrades, like upgrading from a heavy laser cannon to an assault laser cannon making with an enclosure for increased fire power and protection for the gunner. The weapon is even able to harm AT-AT styled armor. Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut The A6 Juggernauts were used as mobile command units when a building or other structures weren't available for use. They can also be counted on for heavy support should the need arise. All were sold except for two which are maintained and found on both the Moon Shadow and Thunder Child. Fleet The Following units can be found in the Providence fleet. Capital Ships Dominator An Old Republic Battlecruiser. Silent Reef Providence's massive Cargo Vessel. Moon Shadow Providence's Flag ship. Thunder Child Is the sister ship to Moon Shadow. Shrike-class Combat Frigates Six newly modified vessels to fill out Providence's fleet. Star Fighters TIE Guard Newest Fighter craft, bought to keep up with the times and were going to replace the Headhunters, but now they are regulated to elite fighter squadrons. Z-95-AF4-P1 Headhunter An modification of the old Z-95-AF4 that was engineered by Providence and Starlight Star Drivesto be their primary star fighter. Z-95-SAF2 Headhunter A refined Production version of the Z-95-AF4-P1 Headhunter, built from the ground up these fighters can actually be produced faster and cost less then the previous version. Category:Organizations Category:Providence Category:Red Dragon Ripper